OneshotJuego del amor
by YoceCullen Salvatore Swift
Summary: SUMMARY:Rosalie y Emmett son los mejores amigos hasta que los dos comienzan un peligroso juego que los llevara a descubrir el amor pero el final no es como en los cuentos de hadas...


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la trama la tomè de un correo electronico que mandaron en cadena no se quien la invento pero espero no le moleste que la haya adaptado a Twilight, asi que no me adjudico nada gracias.**

SUMMARY:Rosalie y Emmett son los mejores amigos hasta que los dos comienzan un peligroso juego que los llevara a descubrir el amor pero el final no es como en los cuentos de hadas...

* * *

El amor es la fuerza más poderosa que puede existir en todo el mundo pero muchas veces nos damos cuenta demasiado tarde que la persona destinada a nosotros está en frente nuestro y a veces las consecuencias pueden ser fatales…

Rosalie y Emmett siempre habían sido los mejores amigos, inseparables y fieles a la amistad del otro incluso más que con el resto de sus amigos.

Los chicos se habían dado cuenta que ninguno de los dos se habían enamorado nunca y que tampoco ninguno de los dos habían tenido novio ni novia jamás, lo que despertó en ellos la semilla de la curiosidad.

Fue Emmett quien pensó que sería una gran idea el jugar a ser novios con Rosalie durante un mes, tan solo para saber que se sentía el tener a alguien a su lado.

Emmett le explicó su idea a Rosalie pensando que a ella le iba a parecer una idea tonta y que lo rechazaría, pero para sorpresa de Emmett, Rosalie aceptó con notable alegría ante la idea ya que ella sentía la misma curiosidad que él así que la respuesta fue un "Si" aunque pusieron condiciones para que el juego se mantuviera cono eso…un juego.

Sus condiciones eran simples y fáciles de seguir:

1.-El juego acabaría en exactamente un mes, ni un día más no un día menos.

2.-Ninguno de los dos se enamoraría del otro, solo sería un juego y nada más.

3.-Ese sería su secreto, no importase lo que dijeran sus amigos ni las personas mientras que ellos tuvieran presente el trato entre los dos.

Ya puestas las condiciones el juego empezó…

1 DE OCTUBRE…primer día.

Los dos estaban nerviosos, ninguno sabía que hacer así que tan sólo se tomaron de la mano, ella se sonrojaba mientras el sostenía la mano de Rosalie esperando que los enormes nervios que sentía no lo traicionaran frente a ella.

Los dos nunca se habían tomado de la mano pues tan solo eran amigos pero ahora que ya eran novios no había problema al fin y al cabo ¿eso hacían los novios no?

Al pasar los días, los detalles de Emmett con Rosalie eran más grandes y tiernos, el siempre la trataba como una princesa, y ella lo veía como un príncipe de cuento, los abrazos se volvieron algo común, tomarse de la mano era normal pero aún faltaba algo a lo que ni Rosalie ni Emmett se atrevían a hacer…besarse.

31 DE OCTUBRE…último día.

El juego acababa dentro de unas horas, pero ellos no dejarían pasar su oportunidad…la banca del parque el escenario perfecto testigo del amor que pronto así se sellaría…

Rosalie descansando entre los brazos de Emmett como si fuese una pequeña muñequita de porcelana dentro de los brazos de un oso cálido y fuerte, Rosalie giró su rostro hacia el de Emmett, una conexión entre sus miradas se podía ver a distancia, el momento y el lugar habían sido marcados, solo había una ocasión y esa ocasión era…el ahora.

El tomó el rostro de Rose entre sus grandes manos sosteniéndolo con delicadeza y cariño, ella correspondió a aquél gesto tomando las manos del chico y poco a poco junto con un par de respiraciones pausadas, sus labios se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que por fin aquellos labios que morían por unirse lograron su cometido, un beso lleno de ternura, un beso corto pero lleno de amor, un beso simplemente perfecto.

Pero incluso la perfección llega a su fin, sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar al separarse, era como si hablasen con la mirada, el beso había sido el detonante de miles de emociones que se guardaban muy dentro de sus corazones pero ninguno confesaba lo que sentía por miedo a romper una de las 3 condiciones del juego.

Emmett le ofreció algo de beber a Rosalie, ella solo pidió un jugo, los dos chicos necesitaban pensar bien las cosas y distraerse de lo que momentos antes había sido el mejor momento de sus vidas.

Emmett fue calles abajo a buscar el jugo mientras que Rosalie lo esperaba pacientemente aún en la banca del parque pero al pasar los minutos la angustia de Rosalie crecía segundo a segundo, Emmett ya había tardado demasiado el era muy veloz y esta tardanza no era algo común en el.

Así que Rosalie decidió ir a buscarlo pero su búsqueda fue en vano, ella hubiera buscado hasta el fin del mundo si no hubiera sido por un señor que se acercó a ella con una noticia terrible, una noticia que Rose nunca hubiera deseado oír…Emmett estaba camino al hospital, un auto lo había arrollado y la citación no estaba a su favor.

Rosalie llegó al hospital lo más pronto que pudo al buscar a Emmett le dijeron que la condición de el chico no era nada alentadora, Rosalie se sentó en las bancas de espera sin poder creer lo que había sucedido, el reloj marcaba las 11:55 pm, una enfermera salió entregándole a Rose una chaqueta a la chica, la chaqueta que Emmett traía puesta en el momento del accidente, dentro del bolsillo había un jugo y junto con el una pequeña nota dirijida a Rosalie…

"Rosalie hoy se termina el juego, e que hay condicioes pero este mes que hemos pasado juntos me ha abierto los ojos, me he dado cuenta de que siempre he estado enamorado de ti, Te Amo y quisiera que el juego nunca acabase, Rosalie…¿quieres ser mi novia? Atte Emmett"

Rosalie no pudo contener el llanto, lágrimas se derramaron sobre aquella nota, ella sentía lo mismo por él y sería su novia por siempre, pero el destino no dejaría que ellos dos estuvieran juntos ni un día más…

Un doctor salió de la sala de urgencias…Emmett había muerto…Rosalie miró el reloj…las 12:00 pm, el juego había terminado….

* * *

**Hola! Pues espero les haya gustado lo que escribo (en este caso fue solo una adaptacion) y que quizá pueda ser merecedor de un review, eso sería de mucha ayuda a mi inspiración, gracias por haber leído ya que escribir me hace feliz y si alguien lee lo que escribo entonces se que vale la pena hacerlo. Gracias Atte YoceCullen**


End file.
